The pivotal movements of rain gutters of dwellings to dump out their contents of leaves, needles and/or dirt has been undertaken previously, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. such as:
3,091,055 of 1963, wherein Mr. Hegedusich describes his collapsible rain gutter bracket which automatically dumps, when a gutter load is heavy enough to overcome a holding spring;
3,507,078, wherein Mr. Sayers describes his hinges which support a rain gutter, so it may be lifted up and turned upside down for cleaning;
4,117,635 of 1978, wherein Mr. Nelson describes his support brackets and a built in system for rotating and inverting rain gutters, so leaves and debris may be dumped out;
4,199,121 of 1980, wherein Mr. Febvre describes supports for rain gutters, so upon pushing upwardly with a pole against the rain gutters they are inverted and thereby emptied of debris;
4,116,008 of 1978, wherein Mr. Ward describes his rain gutter rotatable mounting, which permits dumping of debris from the gutter. A build in mechanism operable from ground level is used to rotate the rain gutter; and
4,309,792 of 1982, wherein Mr. Faye describes his hinged bracket assemblies which support a rain gutter, so it may be pivoted and inverted to facilitate its cleaning and servicing.
Although for many years there have been illustrations and descriptions of the mounting of rain gutters, so they may be pivotally supported and thereby periodically tilted or inverted, whereby leaves, needles and debris may be dumped, none of these installations are believed to be available today to builders and/or home owners in the Northwest. There remains a need for low cost, reliable, conveniently installed, and easily operated, pivotal supports for rain gutters, so they may be tilted or inverted to dump their collected debris.